WITHER LILY
by LalaClouds
Summary: Mungkin jika kamu meninggalkanku, dan menikah dengan orang lain, mungkin aku akan bersemangat untuk mencari penggantimu. Tapi, nyatanya…Hahh… Jangankan untuk mencari penggantimu, untuk hidup saja… Aku… Tidak sanggup/ KYUSUNG


**WITHER LILY**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik tuhan yang maha kuasa dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Cast/ Pairing : KYUSUNG**

**Genre : ANGST**

**Length : ONESHOOT**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

_Mungkin jika kamu meninggalkanku, dan menikah dengan orang lain, mungkin aku akan bersemangat untuk mencari penggantimu. Tapi, nyatanya…Hahh… Jangankan untuk mencari penggantimu, untuk hidup saja… Aku… Tidak sanggup._

.

"Kyu… Aku tidak mau memakai gaun." Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut kepada calon suaminya Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

"Bagaimanapun juga, hyung harus memakai gaun !" Balas Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Yesung gemas. Yesung yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu semakin mengerucutkan bibisnya yang kissable.

"Hah… Yasudah… Ini demimu dan pernikahan kita," Ucap Yesung akhirnya.

"Ayo hyung, kita masuk," Mereka memasuki gedung mewah yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengikat janji suci mereka beberapa hari lagi.

Menikah? Ya. Cho Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan seorang namja yang lebih tua darinya- Kim Yesung. Namja manis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya dua tahun yang lalu. Bukan hal mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan Yesung, karna Yesung akan bersikap sangat dingin dengan orang yang belum ia kenal sama sekali, namun ia akan bersikat sangat manja dengan orang yang sudah terlalu akrab dengannya. Dan hasilnya? Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan si namja manis.

Selama menjalin hubungan, mereka tidak pernah mendapati masalah yang begitu rumit dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya pertengkaran ringan dengan akhir Yesung yang menangis bahagia dengan kejutan yang dipersembahkan Kyuhyun sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya. Ya, Walau tidak semua pertengkaran Kyuhyun yang memulai.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk diatas sebuah tebing yang menghadap langsung kearah laut, sambil menikmati matahari tenggelam. Menghabiskan waktu berdua mungkin akan mengurangi rasa penat mereka karna seharian harus berputar-putar untuk mengurusi pernikahan mereka.

Yesung menyandar nyaman di dada Kyuhyun sambil menikmati angin laut yang menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung erat sambil mengusap rambut hitam Yesung lembut. Memberi ketenangan dan perlindungan kepada Yesung-nya.

Hening. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan mungkin mereka sudah terlalu nyaman seperti ini. Mungkin mereka juga berharap mereka akan terus seperti ini. Mungkin untuk selamanya?

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sunset yang hampir menghilang.

"Ne" Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Apa hyung bahagia?"

"Asal bersamamu aku yakin pasti akan bahagia," Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun. Membuat wajahnya ribuan kali terlihat manis.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu hyung?" Yesung tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan 'aneh' dari namjachingunya itu.

"Maka aku akan ikut bersamamu, kemanapun kamu pergi," Balas Yesung mantap.

"Jangan," Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Yesung. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dan mendongakan kepala untuk melihat Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Tidak. Tidak ada alasan. Hyung berjanjilah, jangan terlalu terikat padaku," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung yang juga semakin merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Kyuhyun-nya.

"Hm?" Gumam Yesung bingung.

"Berjanjilah padakuhyung" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yesung terdiam sejenak- "Akan aku usahakan." Ucap Yesung kemudian. "Aku percaya Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kim Yesung."

"Ya.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu hyung. Aku akan selalu dan selamanya berada di hatimu." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung sambil mencium puncak kepala Yesung dalam.

Beberapa saat mereka kembali diam. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Nyaman, saat bersama sang kekasih.

"Hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun memecah kesunyian. Yesung tidak menjawab, ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. "Saranghae…" Lanjut berbalik dan mencium Kyuhyun cepat "Nado. Nado saranghae Kyuhyun."

.

"Yesung hyung" Teriak seorang namja dengan gummy smile yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yak! Lee Hyuk Jae! Bisakah tidak berteriak seperti itu"

"Hehe.. Mian hyung, aku hanya terlalu terkejut dengan penampilanmu hyung. Hyung benar-benar cantik dengan gaun itu,"

BLUSH~

Yesung merona, mempertebal rona merah dipipinya yang telah dipolesi makeup. Ini baru dipuji Eunhyuk, bagaimana jika yang mengatakan itu Kyuhyun?

"Hahaha hyung jangan seperti itu. Itu semakin membuatmu semakin cantik hyung."

" Ais.. Sudah-sudah. Keluar sana jangan menggangguku Hyukkie," Seru Yesung kesal sambil mendorong Eunhyuk supaya menjauh darinya.

"Hehe bukankah aku yang akan menaburkan bunga-bunga saat hyung berjalan ke altar menemui pangerannya? Maka dari itu, aku harus selalu di sampingmu hyung."

"Tidak ada hubungannya Hyukkie." Eunhyuk kembali tertawa lebar saat melihat rona merah diwajah Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyuhyun sudah datang Hyukkie?" Tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyung tenang saja. Donghae sudah ku hubungi, dia bilang pangeranmu akan segera datang hyung" Yesung memukul kepala Eunhyuk keras. "Berhenti menggodaku Lee Hyuk Jae."

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk hanya menampilkan cengiran andalannya. "Hyung.. Aku pergi dulu ne.. Jangan-jangan Hae sudah datang bersama calon suamimu." Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan Yesung tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

.

30 menit berlalu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari siapapun untuk mengabari Yesung. Padahal, seharusnya acara sudah dimulai setengah jam yang lalu, dan ia telah resmi menjadi 'suami-istri dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung memilih untuk beranjak dari ruang tempatnya menunggu menuju ruang utama.

Dengan susah payah Yesung berjalan menggunakan high heels dan gaun yang membuatnya susah untuk melangkah.

Yesung memasuki ruangan utama di gedung itu pelahan. Dari kejauahan ia dapat melihat Mrs. Cho menangis di pelukan Mr. jauh dari sana eommanya juga sedang menangis di pelukan appanya. Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan firasat buruk. Ia semakin mendekat dan ia juga melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis didekapan Heechul-sunbaenya ia juga melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook- hoobaenya di Universitas yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah memberi kekuatan padanya. Mata mereka sembab, menangis? 'Kenapa'? Batin Yesung. Ia benar-benar gelisah saat ini. Begitu juga paraundangan yang rata-rata adalah teman-teman dan Songsaenimnya. Ya. Karna Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih berstatus mahasiswa disana. Lagi pula tidak ada peraturan yang melarang bukan? Para undangan juga menatap Yesung iba."Hyung.. ada apa? Mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung saat ia sudah berada di depan Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Hyung.." Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Yesung erat. Ia terisak keras tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sungie-ah. Kyu.. Kyuhyun sudah pergi"

DEG

BRUKK

"Yesung!"

.

.

_Aku sesak. Aku bahkan lupa caranya untuk bernafas. Aku merasa nyawaku menghilang dari tubuhku. Aku.. Terlalu terikat padamu._

.

"Yesungie.. Ayo kita pulang chagie. Sudah dari kemarin kamu di sini. Ayo kita pulang chagie." Ms. Kim mengusap tangan Yesung yang berdiri di depan altar dengan lembut. Sudah dari kemarin ia berdiri di sana- tanpa melakukan apapun- bahkan ia juga melewatkan upacara pemakaman Kyuhyun. Sejak sadar dari pingsannya, Yesung terus-terusan berada di sana menunggu belahan jiwanya, kekasihnya, pangerannya, calon suaminya- masih mengenakan gaun pengantin.

Setetes cairan bening berhasil meloloskan diri dari pelupuk mata indahnya. Sambil tersenyum getir, Yesung menggenggam bouket bunga yang mulai layu. "Aku tidak mungkin pergi eomma.. Bagaimana.. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyuhyun datang dan aku tidak ada? Aku akan menunggunya eomma." Lirih, suara Yesung terdengar begitu memilukan bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"Hyung, sadarlah! Kyuhyun telah pergi hyung! Bagaimanapun juga hyung harus merelakannya!" Eunhyuk hilang kendali. Ia tidak sanggup jika melihat namja yang telah ia anggap hyung sendiri itu bersikap seperti ini. Ini bukan Yesung bukan hyungnya. Donghae yang saat itu berada di samping Eunhyuk langsung merengkuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa bersalah. Mengapa ia tidak melarang Kyuhyun untuk menyetir sendirian? Mengapa dia tidak mengajak Kyuhyun ikut pergi dengan mobilnya? Dan Donghae menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kejadian dimana Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

"Kyuhyun akan datang Hyukkie, dia sudah berjanji padaku. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya" Jawab Yesung tanpa merubah tatapan kosongnya. Tatapan yang tidak memiliki tujuan. Hampa

"Semuanya sudah siapkan? Bahkan aku mau memakai gaun. Kami juga telah merencanakan honeymoon kami" Yesung menghentikan ucapannya. Air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya yang pucat. "Tinggal selangkah lagi, aku harus bersabar. Tinggal beberapa saat lagi, aku akan menjadi milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya dan juga sebaliknya" Lanjut Yesung semakin memilukan.

"Kyuhyun akan datang. Pasti datang. Aku akan menunggunya"

.

.

_Selangkah lagi, kita akan bersatu. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia- sebelum kamu pergi. Meninggalkan ku seperti ini. Kamu tega melihatku hancur? Melihatku seperti raga yang di tinggalkan nyawanya? Apa kamu tega? Aku akan menunggumu. Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan menghampirimu- Cho Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

A/N: Oneshoot lama dari Lala ^^

Ini re-publish XD oh ya, karna FF ini yang kasi judul seseorang yang udah Lala percaya, and mengingat dulu banyak yang nanya hubungan judul ama FF nya ntu Btw … kenapa kukasih judul wither lily (layunya bunga lily) karena … lily sendiri adalah lambang kemurnian, polos, suci…. biasanya sering digunakan diacara dipernikahan XD

Semoga chingudeul bersedia buat kasi review ne.. ^^

.

.

.

.

Gamsahamnida


End file.
